Cut
by YodasPatawan
Summary: Numbah 5's parents were killed. Now Numbah 5 is in custody of Cree. She is sinking into depression and starts cutting. Will Sector V find out before she commits suicide or is killed by Cree.
1. The accident

(me) another one of my stories

(4) yippee

(me) (((grabs pillow and hits 4) Shutup

Summary: In a car crash Numbah 5's parents are killed and Numbah 5 is injured. After being released from the hospital Cree gains custody of Numbah 5. Numbah 5 becomes really upset and starts cutting. Will Sector V figure it out before Numbah 5 commits suicide? 1x5

The crash

It was a typical night for the Lincoln's. They were coming home from a movie. They were driving home in the pouring rain. Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln were sitting in the front, Mr. Lincoln was driving. While Cree and Numbah 5 were in the back arguing…again.

"Girls stop arguing, with the pushing, and the yelling, and ah…you know what I mean," Mr. Lincoln said.

"Will they ever stop?" Mrs. Lincoln asked. Then out of no where a car started coming at them. "HONEY LOOK OUT!" Mr. Lincoln swerved the car and avoided the driver, but the car went spinning. The car went right into a tree. The last Numbah 5 could remember was darkness.


	2. Waking up

"Uh…where the hell is Numbah 5?" Numbah 5 asked. She saw a bright light above her.

"Numbah 5!" she heard someone say. She turned to see Numbah 1 sitting on a chair very close to her bed. She also saw Numbah 3 sitting at the foot of her bed, Numbah 2 on a chair, and Numbah 4 on the window sill.

"Numbah 5 are you okay?" Numbah 1 asked.

"Yea I think…" Numbah 5 said. "How are my parents?" They all exchanged glances.

"Um… we're going to get something to eat," Numbah 2 said and Numbah's 2 – 4 rushed out of the room.

"Um…Numbah 5?" Your parents…well…I'm sorry," Numbah 1 said and Numbah 5 burst out crying. Numbah 1 got up and sat over and gave Numbah 5 a hug. She cried into his shoulder. "Shh…it's going to be okay," Numbah1 said trying to consol her.

"Does that mean I have to go into foster care?" Numbah 5 asked worried.

"No," Numbah 1 said, "but your new guardian is Cree." With that Numbah 5 dropped back down onto the bed and kept hitting her head against the pillow. "Wake up, wake up, NUMBAH 5 WAKE UP!" she said. "It's all a dream, I horrible, horrible dream." Numbah 1 rubbed Numbah 5's arm.

"I know, I know, but hey at least you'll barely see her. I mean you'll be at the tree house everyday," Numbah 1 said and smiled.

"Hopefully Numbah 1, I really hope," Numbah 5 said.

(me) sorry they are so short. These first two were like prologues.


	3. Unwanted Guardian

A few weeks later Numbah 5 was released from the hospital. She had a broken arm so she wasn't allowed to fight with the Kids Next Door. She stilled stayed at the tree house. In fact she hasn't been home since the incident. Numbah 5 was lying on her bed (face-down), crying. She heard a knocked on her door and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up.

"Come in," she said and Numbah 3 walked in. "Hey girl."

"Hi! Numbah 5!" Numbah 3 squealed. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better, WAY better," Numbah 5 replied.

"Why don't you come to my room and we can play with Mr. Fluffalougous!" Numbah 3 said.

"Um…that's okay Numbah 3. Numbah 5 just wants to chill out on her own for now," Numbah 5 said.

"Okie Dokey then!" Numbah 3 said and left. Numbah 5 collapsed back onto her bed.

Ten minutes later Numbah 5's cell phone rang. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hell…"

"ABIGAIL LINCOLN GET YOUR BUTT STRAIGHT HOME!" Cree screamed into the phone and Numbah 5 hung up the phone.

"What ever," Numbah 5 said and shuffled home.

DudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDude

When Numbah 5 arrived home Cree was waiting for her.

"We are going to have some very strict rules around here from now on," Cree said.

"Yea uh huh," Numbah 5 said bored.

"First rule," Cree said as if she didn't hear her, "you are banned from the Kids Next Door!"

"Says who!" Numbah 5 screamed.

"Says me!" Cree yelled back.

"You ain't the boss of Numbah 5!"

"As a matter of fact, I now am! Since mom and dad died the courts put me in charge of you since I'm eighteen and you're eleven," Cree said and Numbah 5's mouth dropped.

"So what! That doesn't mean I have to listen to you!" Numbah 5 said and Cree just smiled.

"Wanna bet?" She said and pulled out a laser gun. "Just because I'm your parental guardian, doesn't mean I'm gonna treat you any different," Cree fired the gun and it missed her by inches. Numbah 5 rushed up the stairs to her room and grabbed a mustard gun. She heard Cree coming up the steps. Numbah 5 punched her wall in certain spot and a door opened. She threw open her door and ran into the small room.

"Don't think hiding in your room can help you little Abby," Cree said from outside her room. Cree opened the bedroom door. "Huh? Where is she," with that Cree left. Numbah 5 let out a sigh of relief. She opened the secret door. She ran to her window and jumped out onto a nearby tree. She climbed down the tree and headed towards the tree house.

(me) This is gonna be the only time I say this

DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!

If you review this I'll review yours!


	4. BEYOND SRY IT TOOK SO LONG

(me) this chapter may not be perfect grammar or spelling wise…

(4) are they ever?

(me) Hey…good point. My grammar suxs.

(1) Sucks is spelled s-u-c-k-s not s-u-x-s

(me) oh you just love being a smart ass don't cha'?

(1) Not really…

(me) (((Whacks 1 with pillow)))

Numbah 5 ran as fast as she could towards the tree house. As she was running she started to cry. All this was hard for her to handle. First, her parents die. Now, her "parent" says she can't belong to the Kids Next Door.

"Well screw her than," Numbah 5 said aloud to no one in particular. She kept running until she reached the tree house. When she was about a block away she saw Numbah 1 and Lizzie.

"Lizzie! I have to go back and get…stuff done," she heard Numbah 1 plead with Lizzie.

"But Nigey! Today was supposed to be our special day together!" She heard Lizzie fake-cry.

"Lizzie! I have to go!" Numbah 1 yelled. That was all Numbah 5 heard because she reached the tree house and went inside.

"Stupid Lizzie can't she realize Numbah 1 doesn't like her," Numbah 5 thought. "Wait why do I care? Do I like him…"

"Hi Numbah 5!" Numbah 3 called but Numbah 5 flew right past her, straight to her room.

Once she was in her room she closed the door and made a dive to her bed. She wasn't paying attention and her arm scratched against her bed side table causing blood to form. Numbah 5 looked at her bleeding wrist. She liked the way it felt and did it again. It felt as if the pain and sadness was leaving with the blood. She stopped, lie down, and fell asleep.

DudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDudeDude

When she woke up she looked at her arm to see two red marks on her wrist. She put a large Band-Aid on them. If anyone asked she would tell them that she scratched her arm on something. When she arrived downstairs Numbah 1 was eating cereal at the table and Numbah 2 was on the couch watching Yipper (Numbahs 3 and 4 were not present). Numbah 5 grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Numbah 1. Numbah 1 eyed her bandage suspiciously, but Numbah 5 just ignored it.

"GIVE ME BACK MY RAINBOW MONKEY!" Numbah 3 yelled. Numbah 4 came running in holding an blue Rainbow Monkey, he was closely followed by Numbah 3.

"Why should Ioe give YOU back your rainbow dorkey?" Numbah 4 taunted. Numbah 3 lunged at him, knocked him over, and grabbed her Rainbow Monkey.

"That's why!" She said and left.

"Cruddy girls!" Numbah 4 exclaimed and Numbah 5 glared at him. He then sat down next to Numbah 2.

(me) I AM SO SRY IT IS SO SHORT AND TOOK SO LONG!


End file.
